Rise of the Superhumans
by The Majestic Spaceman
Summary: In a desperate battle to free his race, King Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan! However, in case things went awry, he sent his son Prince Vegeta to a faraway planet: Earth. Soon, the young prince meets a human teen, Colin, and soon finds out that under the right circumstances, humans can become just as powerful as the Saiyans! (Not a self insert)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Alright, my internet is fading in and out and this is my third time writing this thing, so here's the disclaimer: Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT and the associated movies are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. Thanks for the disclaimer 'template', TFS.

* * *

Rise of the Superhumans

King Vegeta was the strongest Saiyan alive, possible even one of the strongest beings in the North Galaxy. However, he was nothing compared to Frieza, the Arcosian leader of much of the galaxy. Even after six years of training, even after growing almost six times Frieza's first form's power, he was no match for the prince's 4th form.

"My my, _King_ Vegeta, you certainly gave me a bit of entertainment." Frieza mocked. King Vegeta, exhausted and beaten, gave no reply. Ever since Frieza transformed for the final time, he and the powerful low-class Saiyan Bardock could barely land a hit on him. Even worse, Frieza eventually fired a Death Beam through the low-class's chest, almost certainly killing him and sending him hurtling down towards Planet Vegeta.

"But you know the best part about this little fight? It's just given me the last reason I needed to destroy you monkeys!" Frieza gloated, relishing the look of pure rage on Vegeta's face. How could he have been so foolish? He could have easily destroyed Frieza in any of his previous forms, yet his Saiyan battle instincts refused to let him simply do away with Frieza. No, Vegeta wanted him at his strongest when he crushed him, and it would be his undoing.

"But don't worry", Frieza taunted." I won't completely end your race. Your son will make a nice servant. I suppose if that other warrior has a kid I'll take that monkey, too. Probably be pretty useful. Nappa will make a useful guardian for them, wouldn't you agree?"

"H-ha ha-ha", Vegeta laughed?

"What's so funny, monkey king?" asked Frieza.

"I s-sent my son away t-t-to a faraway world. You'll never find him" the dying king croaked.

"Oh? You think you're so sneaky, don't you? I've known about this for awhile now. My scouts detected an Attack Ball a while back. Care to guess who was inside" Frieza said.

The king was in shock. Did he hear Frieza right? 'What!? No, he's lying. There's no way he knows where I sent Vegeta!' The king thought.

"Yes, I think I'll stop by Earth after I finish up business here. Of course it'll take me awhile to get there. Oh well, such is the price to pay when one is the ruler of a galaxy." Frieza mused to himself.

King Vegeta couldn't believe it. He had snuck Vegeta away almost a year ago, yet Frieza knew about it the whole time?! It made him so angry he felt like he was going to burst! "Grrrrrr" the king growled, feeling himself grow stronger as his anger raised. He would not make his son, the next King of the Saiyans, a mere slave!

"What's this? The monkey king is upset? Come now, Vegeta, you knew this would happen. I need to get some use out of what'll be left of you monkeys, and you're too dangerous to be left alive." Frieza declared.

"Grrrr- HRAAAAAAGH!" Vegeta let out one final roar, his new power reaching its peak. Frieza, unable to sense Ki, was still shocked by the king's change in appearance. The king's hair was now blond, and much more rigid. His aura, once purple like the tyrant's, was now a bright golden color.

"Wha-what is this. You saiyans turn into great apes. But this is no great ape! What the hell are you?" Frieza demanded, fearing the answer.

"I am the King of all Saiyans, Frieza! I am the warrior from legends, the one that you fear! I am Vegeta, and I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta roared.

"N-no, not that, anything but tha-" Frieza said no more as King Vegeta rocketed towards him and slamed his fist into his face, sending him flying. The king didn't let up, pummeling the tyrant with a fierce barrage of punches and kicks. For King Vegeta, this was the greatest moment of his life. He had not only become a Super Saiyan, but surpassed Frieza as well! For Frieza, it was his worst nightmare come to life. Any defense he raised was either broken or worked around. Finally, king Vegeta formed a Ki blast and blasted Frieza across space.

"This is it Frieza", the king yelled. "This is your end. You have ten seconds to do whatever you wish. Pray, beg for mercy, I don't care. After that, YOU'RE FINISHED!" Roared the king. Frieza was terrified of the newly formed Super Saiyan. He had to quickly form a plan or he was done for. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"4, 3, 2, 1. Well Frieza, your time's up. Now, take this! **GALLIC GU**-"

"WAIT! I'VE GOT AN OFFER FOR YOU, VEGETA" Frieza yelled.

'What the-has he gone insane from fear?' wondered the king. "What could you possibly offer me, Frieza? I can take your planets after I kill you, I have little need for currency. You have nothing, admit it. Now, stand still, and I'll grant you a painless death."

"If you let me live for two years, and allow me to train, I can give you a battle worthy of a Super Saiyan!" The words tasted awful in Frieza's mouth, yet if he wanted to escape with his life he had to beg.

"Hmmm" The offer intrigued the king. Part of him was screaming for him to finish off Frieza now, so he couldn't come back and threaten him. But his Saiyan instincts, combined with his Super Saiyan side, relished the thought of a challenging fight. The Saiyan side won.

"Fine, Frieza. I'll give you two years. If you're not here in that amount of time, I'll hunt you down like the dog you are!" The King said. "And don't think I won't train while you are. I want to take the Super Saiyan form to even greater heights!"

"Do whatever you wish, but in two years' time, I will prove once and for all that I am the mightiest in the universe!" declared Frieza. 'Hmph, the fool, I plan on doing more than train. I'm going to head to Earth, grab his son, and bring his lifeless corpse back to show this miserable monkey!' With one final laugh, the tyrant flew back to his ship, and headed off to Earth.

King Vegeta watched the saucer leave, then wordlessly turned. Frieza, in his haste to leave, seemed to have forgotten one tiny thing: his army. The soldiers looked at the Super Saiyan in fear, and soon utter panic broke amongst the ranks. Most men tried to flee, a few attacked the king, and some were frozen from fear. The king looked on with a sadistic grin on his face. 'Time to get to work', he thought.

* * *

Thousands of light-years away, an Attack Ball neared its destination. The planet Earth, for most of its history, had been isolated from galactic affairs. In a few moments, that isolation would be shattered, by the arrival of the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta.

* * *

So what did you guys think? This is my first fanfic, and I had this idea for a while. I figured that I might as well post it, see what others think. The Superhuman's will be making an appearance later in the fic, this was more or less just to get it started, give the story a plot. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Rise of the Superhumans

Prince Vegeta awoke with a start as he neared Earth. The Attack Ball had stopped in the upper atmosphere, an instruction put in by his father. King Vegeta had feared that Frieza might somehow interfere with the pod to kill the prince, so he modified the pod to stop in the Planets upper atmosphere, ensuring it didn't send the prince hurtling to his death into another planet, or even the sun.

As Vegeta exited the pod, he couldn't help but admire the planets beauty. 'After father destroys Frieza, we should conquer this planet; make it a vacation home for the Elites.' Vegeta thought. As he stepped out of the pod, however, he felt a sharp pain in his upper body. Frieza's scouts had done their best to ensure that the young prince wouldn't escape…

* * *

11 months ago…

Vegeta awoke to the sound of his pod's alarm blaring. "WARNING; MULTIPLE ATTACK BALLS APPROCHING IN ATTACK FORMATION." "Oh great, Frieza's pathetic minions have found me." With that he exited his pod and prepared to meet his attackers.

He checked his scouter to reaffirm his beliefs, but paled at the readings. Power levels of 4,000 in three of the ships, and a level of 5,000 in the lead one. His power level was only 5,500! Alone, these soldiers would at best be a minor nuisance, save for the lead one, but together they were a real threat. Soon his attackers stepped out of the pods to face him.

The leader was a Brench with long silver hair and orange skin. The other three consisted of an Arlian, an Imeckian and to Vegeta's great shock, an Arcosian. 'How bizarre; I never thought one of Frieza's race could be so weak.'

"You zhere, Saiyan, vhat are you doing out here?" the Brench questioned Vegeta. "Your course states zhat you are headed towards zhe planet Earth. Vhat exactly is a Saiyan going such a distance across the galaxy for?"

"Probably a rogue trying to escape from Lord Frieza." The Imeckian said. "I wish I could accompany him," the Arlian started to say. "Escape Frieza's tyrann-" before he could finish, the Brench shot him a murderous glare, silencing the soldier. The Arcosian remained strangely quiet.

"If you fools are done, I'd like to be on my way." Said Vegeta. The Brent, however, dashed between Vegeta and his pod. "You're not going anyvhere, little monkey." Vegeta glared at him, then entered a fighting stance.

"Alright, if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." Vegeta said cockily. Quickly, he dashed forward toward the Brench, throwing a punch that the Brench narrowly dodged. The Brench grabbed the Saiyan's wrist and threw him towards his troops. "Attack him now, you fools!" Screamed the commander. Two of the soldiers charged energy blasts. The Arcosian remained motionless.

"Take this, Saiyan weakling!" yelled the Arlian, as he and the Imeckian fired their blasts. At the last second, however, Vegeta teleported out of the way. "You idiots, you're going to hit me!" the Brench yelled, knocking the energy beams away into space. "Where'd that damn monkey go?!" screamed the Imeckian. "Come out, come out, little monkey coward!"

_CRACK!_

Unfortunately for him, the prince chose that moment to strike, breaking the soldier's back and blasting a small Ki beam through his chest. "If you kept your mouth shut, I might've saved you for later.", the prince said to the dying Imeckian. "Now die." With that the prince threw his body towards a nearby star, dooming him to burn up in the immense heat.

"Wha-what happened?!" cried the Arlian. "He came out of nowhere!" "Ve need to fight zhis Saiyan together, othervise he'll pick us apart one by one!" With that, the Brench and the Arlian rushed the prince, attacking him with a series of lightning-fast punches and kicks. Vegeta was being put on the defence, unable to get a solid attack on the two that wouldn't allow the other one to attack. Vegeta blocked a kick from the Brench, only to be punched in the chest by the Arlian. He dodged one punch, and went to block a kick by the leader, only to find out it was a feint. The Brench punched him in the face, sending him hurtling across space for a few hundred feet. 'These fools will not kill me! I am the prince of the Saiyans, the strongest race in the galaxy!' "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO STAAAAAND!" roared the prince, powering up to his maximum. The Arlian chose that moment to attack him, putting all his Ki into one attack. "This is for my friend, you bastard!" he yelled, launching the beam at Vegeta. However, Vegeta wasn't going to let this attack hurt him, and with a single movement he redirected the beam at the Arlian. Exhausted and frozen in fear, the Arlian stood there and was atomized by his own attack.

"Hmph, pathetic" spat Vegeta, as he turned his gaze toward the Brench. However, he was shocked to find that the commander had disappeared! Suddenly, he felt an incredible pain in his back as a Ki blast exploded on his back. The Brench stood behind him, feeling triumphant. 'There's no vay zhat monkey could have survived!' he thought.

However, when the smoked cleared, he saw that Vegeta was indeed still alive. The blast had not left him unscathed, however, and the back of his armor was scorched. The prince also seemed to be in a great deal of pain. Vegeta, enraged that he allowed his opponent to pull a trick like that, blasted toward the Brench, bellowing forth a battle cry. The prince, weakened from the attack, was unable to simply blast away the commander. They were at a stalemate, as every punch was blocked, every kick dodged. Vegeta threw a feint and instead kicked the Brench's chest. The soldier countered, kneeing the prince in the gut and elbowing him down through space. The two quickly attacked each other again, throwing kicks and punches so fast that a normal human would only see a blur of movement. As the two locked each other in a grapple however, something happened:

The Arcosian, silent and motionless throughout the battle, chose this moment to strike. He fired a narrow beam of energy at the two warriors, hoping to take out Vegeta at the cost of the Brench's life. He miscalculated his aim, however, and only pierced Vegeta's side, striking through a rib but leaving his vital organs unharmed. Vegeta screamed in pain, and floated away from the struggle. The commander, however, had a larger build than Vegeta, and the beam went through his heart.

"You-you traitor" said the Brench with what little energy he had left. He coughed up blood, and soon died, leaving his corpse to float through space for all eternity.

Vegeta looked at the Arcosian, having completely forgot about him. "You- you sneaky bastard!" spat the prince. "I should have killed you first!"

"A shame you didn't, monkey. I thank you for ridding me of these fools. Frieza stuck me with them the moment he found out you launched. If you had taken another Saiyan with you, he wouldn't have cared, but he found it odd that the Royal prince, only in his teens, was going across the galaxy on his own. I could go on further, but I think I'll just kill you now. I wouldn't want you to get bored waiting for your demise." taunted the Arcosian. "You'll never defeat me, you pathetic demo-"

Vegeta got no further, as the Frost Demon rocketed toward him, pelting him with a barrage of punches and kicks that were more than enough to hurt Vegeta in his wounded state. The demon blasted Vegeta away with a small Ki ball, a triumphant smile upon his face.

"You're going to die now, ape. I hope that you enjoyed your life while it lasted." The Arcosian cockily stated. Vegeta had to think fast, else he was done for! Suddenly, he came up with a plan. The Frost Demon, while attacking, threw far more energy into his attacks than necessary. He also didn't attack him with any kind of flow to his movements, instead haphazardly attacking the prince. 'That's it! He's never had any real battle training. He must rely on sneak attacks to take down enemies!' Vegeta, upon coming up with this conclusion, came up with a plan to beat him.

He dropped out of his fighting stance.

"What the-what are you doing, Saiyan? Are you trying to surrender? I think not, I'm going to kill you where you stand, and Lord Frieza will reward me for bringing in your head!" With that, he sped toward Vegeta, throwing his arm back and charging up a ball of Ki. "HYYAAAAAA" screamed the Arcosian, throwing his arm forward when he was no more than a few feet away from the prince-

-and missed him completely.

"What?! How did you dodge that attack? I beat to a pulp and yet you had the energy to dodge!" cried the Arcosian, unable to believe what just happened. "Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to beat you to dea-"

He got no further as the prince punched him so hard his hand went through his stomach. "Fool" the prince said. "I could see that attack from a mile away. All your punches and kicks were unskillful and wasteful. Now, PREPARE TO MEET THE FATE OF ALL WHO OPPOSE THE SAIYAN PRINCE!" Vegeta screamed, firing a beam of energy into the Arcosian's chest, blasting him away towards the attack pods. Vegeta, exhausted, flew back to the pod. He had ignored the pain earlier, needing to finish the battle, but now the pain was catching up with him, and the blood loss was making him dizzy. The attack pod had a few bandages, but little in the way of real medical care. If Earth had no treatment facilities for him, he would surely die soon after arrival.

As the attack ball sped down towards Earth, Vegeta saw something that made his eyes nearly bulge out of his head; giant floating half-sphere, with some strange buildings on top. 'No, no that can't be real. Buildings don't float, not without something to hold them. The blood loss must be making me hallucinate. I better find care soon or I'm done for.'

* * *

The attack ball hit the planet with a load smash. Vegeta stepped out of the pod and immediately felt sick. Floating up, he saw what looked to be a native, looking at him with a mix of curiosity and fear. Vegeta's father warned him not to kill the planets natives, lest Frieza or someone else find him. This annoyed Vegeta, as the native standing there just stared at him, sizing him up. Of course, the natives didn't know this, and he planned on using this to his advantage. "Hey, you! Speak or I'll blast you into oblivion!" screamed the prince. However, before he could move very far, his vision darkened, his wounds finally causing him to fall unconscious.

When Vegeta awoke, he was a soft bed in a native's home. His bandages had been replaced, and what looked to be an I.V. for his blood loss was in his wrist.

"Oh good, you woke up. I thought that you mighta died!" said a voice from outside the room.

"Wha- who are you, where have you taken me? Answer now or I'll beat the questions out of you!" threatened the Saiyan prince. "Oh I don't think that you'll be able to hurt anyone right now, but I can answer your questions" the native replied. "My name is Colin, and this is my home."

* * *

And chapter 2 is done! How'd I do? Better than before? Since all the Brench's (The race of Jeice and Salza) had stereotypical accents, I gave mine one, too. Now that my OC is here (the first one, anyway), the story can start heating up. Until then, see ya later!


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

Rise of the Superhumans

"My name is Colin, and this is my home."

Vegeta sat up to get a better look at Colin. He was of average height, with short black hair and a slim build. All around average in his features.

"Hmph, well Colin, I have a few questions for you.", replied the Saiyan.

"Oh? What are they?"

"What is your race called?", questioned Vegeta.

"Humans."

"Why am I not in a treatment facility?"

"A what?" asked Colin, not understanding. "Oh, you mean a hospital! Well, the nearest one is miles away, and you'd probably have bled out by then" Colin replied, oddly cheerful.

"Alright. Last one. Are you a low-class?"

"A what?" 'Low class? What the hell is a low class?' wondered Colin.

"A peasant. Servant. Slave. Whatever you want to call it. You don't seem to have parents, and on Vegeta low-class weaklings are sent away from their parents." answered Vegeta.

"No, I never knew my parents. I don't think it's because I'm weak. Also, what the hell? You send away your children because there not that strong? That's pretty messed up."

"Fool, you're planet maybe filled with soft weaklings, but the Saiyans take pride in our unparalleled strength." Vegeta answered.

"Oh, so you must've gotten beaten up by a bunch of Saiyans right?"

"…"

* * *

Colin and Vegeta didn't converse much for a while after that. Vegeta, his Saiyan pride not allowing him to admit that a bunch of soldiers weaker than him almost killed him, sent Colin out the doorway with a Kiai. A few weeks passed rather uneventfully afterwards, and soon enough Vegeta was healed up, feeling stronger than ever before thanks to his zenkai.

"Hey, I never asked, seeing as you blasted me out of your room by punching the air toward me, but what's your name?" Colin questioned, anxious to know what to call his guest.

"Why should I tell you?" Compared to me, you're an ant." Vegeta replied, believing that the human was not worthy to know his name.

"Well, I'm still an ant that saved your life." Colin replied.

"Smartass. Do I need to blast you through a wall?" threatened Vegeta.

"I'd prefer if you didn't, thanks."

'Well, I guess he has a spine after all. If he weren't pathetically weak, he might make a decent Saiyan.' "Fine, I suppose I'll tell you. My name is Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans."

"Oh you're a prince? Wow, you must be beloved on your planet."

"I wouldn't use that word, but I am well respected on planet Vegeta, as is the rest of my fami-"

"So wait," Colin interrupted. "You and that planet are Vegeta?"

"It was named after my father." Vegeta said curtly, annoyed that he was interrupted.

"Oh. That makes sense." Colin replied blankly.

…

"You know, on my planet you probably would have been blasted to bits for talking to me like that."

"You keep sa`ying that you'll "blast me to bits" or "blast me into oblivion". How? I don't see a gun on you."

"Fool, Saiyans don't rely on technology. We rely on our natural Ki abilities. Observe." Vegeta told Colin, levitating into the air and quickly blasting away.

"Huh, I wonder where he's going?" Colin wondered aloud.

"I'm right here." Vegeta said, reappearing besides Colin and making him fall down in shock.

"Holy shit!" Colin exclaimed. "How'd you do that?!"

"In addition to flying, we Saiyans can also move incredibly fast, and are incredibly strong. We can also turn our Ki into energy attacks. Like this." Vegeta charged up a ball of Ki and then threw it into the forest around Colin's house, disintegrating the tree's surrounding the blast zone.

Colin's mouth hung open, amazed at what he just saw. "You need to teach me that!"

"Why should I? You may have healed me, but that doesn't mean I should teach you. Besides, I'd still be far stronger" Vegeta arrogantly claimed.

"Well, can you at least give me some of your energy?"

The thought hadn't occurred to Vegeta. 'Could he even handle a small amount of my energy? I might vaporize him on accident. Although I suppose that if it works I could have someone to at least train with.' Alright, I'll try and give you some of my Ki. I'll warn you now, I might kill you."

"Meh, I'm sure it'll be fine. Now give me some Ki, already!" Colin exclaimed, eager to be able to do what Vegeta showed him.

"Alright, brace yourself." Vegeta said, forming a ball of energy in his hand. 'I hope his body doesn't explode too violently.' With that comforting thought, Vegeta gently tossed the ball to Colin.

What happened next was something neither of them expected.

The energy entered Colin's body, and suddenly a bright, bluish-white light surrounded him. Screams echoed throughout the forest, as Colin felt as if his very soul was being ripped out. He had never been in so much agony! At the same time though, he felt himself getting much, much stronger. He felt like his blood had turned to energy, giving him incredible strength! Finally, after what felt like hours but in reality had only been a few minutes, the light dimmed and Colin fell to the ground.

'What the hell just happened!?' Vegeta screamed in his mind, unable to form any coherent sentence. He had seen other Saiyans share energy on the battlefield, and none of them exploded into a blinding flash of light. Suddenly, an idea came to Vegeta. 'His power level, what if it's increased?!'

Quickly, he ran into the house and grabbed it. He turned it on and measured Colin's power level. Vegeta gasped, unable to believe what he just saw on his Scouter. "T-te-ten thousand…" Vegeta uttered, unable to fully comprehend what just happened. Colin was a weakling when he first arrived, having checked his power level once. It had been 5. 5! And now, here he was, stronger than most Saiyans he knew!

Suddenly, Colin dashed up off the ground. "WOOH HOO! I FEEL INCREDIBLE! I mean, that hurt like hell and I hope that never happens again BUT STILL, THIS IS AWESOME"! he yelled, filled with an almost childlike glee over his new strength. Testing his newfound power, he jumped as high as he could into the air, punching through the clouds.

"This is great, I feel like I could to anything! I bet I could go fight Vegeta and- hey wait, I can't fly." Looking down, he suddenly felt very, very nauseous. He had just been given incredible strength, and now he was gonna die plummeting into the ground! "Ooooohhh shit ohshitohshitoshit-"he yelled as he fell back down to the Earth.

* * *

Back on the ground, Vegeta felt dumbstruck. Colin might be stronger than him. He knew his strength greatly increased from the zenkai, but was it enough to make up for- whatever just happened? Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by Colin, who was plummeting back towards the ground.

"UUUUUUUUUUCK" heard Vegeta, followed by a loud _BOOM_ as Colin hit the ground a few hundred feet away. Colin slowly walked out of the forest, sore from the fall.

"Well, I lived. Great." Said Colin, oddly calm for someone who just fell from the Stratosphere. I feel really sore though, can I have a sec to relax my-everything?"

'He just fell from the sky had full speed, and he feels "really sore"? What the hell happened?" Vegeta wondered.

"Hey, wait. You have that thing that reads power on your head now. What's mine?

"It's, uh, ten thousand." Vegeta replied blankly.

"Is that a lot?" Colin asked, not familiar with the scale of his power compared to a Saiyan.

Vegeta simply nodded. "Alright! Hey, what's yours?"

"I-I'm not sure. Here, measure it for me." He said, throwing the Scouter over to Colin.

"Ok so I just put it on my face like this aaaand-ok, got it. Now I press this button and-"suddenly symbols started flashing on the screen before finally settling on one. "Uh, I don't understand this. You read it." Colin said, tossing it over to Vegeta.

"My power level is" Vegeta's mouth dropped, and his eyes widened. "Ni-nine thousand and one hundred." He said aloud, before quickly covering his mouth, hoping Colin hadn't heard him.

He had. "YES! I'm STRONGER THAN YOU, HAHA!" he exclaimed, even happier than before.

"Sh-shut up!" yelled the prince, feeling humiliated. "You may be a bit stronger, but you don't know how to fly or use an energy attack!"

"Well than, let's test who would wind." Colin proposed.

"You little-fine, prepare to be obliterated!" Vegeta yelled.

"Alright, here I come!" Colin exclaimed, rocketing toward Vegeta, his newly-formed white aura blazing around him.

'He's gotten so fast' Vegeta thought, quickly raising a block against Colin's punch.

_THOOM! _His punch slammed against Vegeta's arm. 'And he hit's like a raging animal!' Colin, taking advantage of Vegeta's amazement, kneed him in the gut and punched him away. Soon he was upon Vegeta, not allowing the prince to raise a defense. He kicked him upward, sending the Saiyan into the sky. Suddenly, Vegeta halted and smirked as he remembered one of his advantages.

Colin couldn't fly.

"Hey, no fair!" Colin yelled. "I can't fly yet! At least tell me how!"

"There is no 'fair' in battle! However, it'd be boring if you just sat down there, so I'll try to tell you. Push your energy out below you."

"That's it?" Colin questioned. "That's all I need to do?"

"It's harder than it sounds." Vegeta said.

Colin began concentrating, and soon enough, he was slowly levitating through the air. He began flying around faster and doing aerobatics in the air. "This is AMAZING. I feel INCREDIBLE!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, and without warning, he flew toward Vegeta, sending him flying with a swift kick. Vegeta, not to be outdone, flew back toward Colin, and the two began brawling in the sky. Colin, with his superior strength and speed, blocked a fair bit of Vegeta's attacks. However, Vegeta was much more skilled at fighting, and Colin soon found himself on the defensive, desperately trying to think of something that would give him an advantage.

Suddenly, Vegeta disappeared from his field of view. "Wha-where'd you go!" Colin exclaimed. "Don't tell me you gave up"! "Fool, I can be all around you!" Vegeta exclaimed his purple aura blazing as he appeared above Colin, smashing him down to the ground with a powerful Axe Handle.

Colin smashed into the planet, tired and bruised but no finished yet. With a loud roar, he flew back toward Vegeta, determined to win the fight. However, without any sort of technique his punches were sloppy and obvious, and after recovering from the initial shock Vegeta had no trouble dodging and blocking his punches.

Colin swung a blow towards Vegeta, only for him to duck and dash around him. Putting both his hands on Colin's back, he charged up twin Ki blasts and sent Colin rocketing towards the Earth, the Ki blasts exploding with a loud _BANG! _In the middle of a newly formed crater lay Colin, unable to move a muscle. Wordlessly, Vegeta flew down to Colin.

"I guess-I'm still-superior." Vegeta bragged in between ragged breaths. Colin simply looked at him and smiled. "Can we-can we fight again later? Colin asked. "After I learn how to shoot energy blasts?"

"You'll need more than that to beat me" Vegeta said cockily. "But this was the best training match I've ever fought, and if you learn proper fighting techniques"- he paused, trying to think of the right words. "I'm sure you'll make a powerful warrior.

"Thanks, Vegeta. Now can you do me a favor?"

"…What?"

"Pick me up and take me home. I think I'm stuck." Colin said, his smile never leaving his face. Vegeta, floated down, picked him up my his heel, and dragged him back to the house.

"You're a dick." Colin said, his voice muffled by the ground.

"And you're eating dirt." Vegeta replied. "Now shut up."

* * *

Hooray, chapter 3! This took me a while to write this, and it's the dead of night for me, so apologizes if it, you know, sucks. I feel like I should explain that whole energy thing though with Colin, so here goes:

While Vegeta might be skilled at handling energy, he's not used to giving it to people to use. He's better at the "I'm going to wipe you from the face of the universe" kind of energy giving. So when he gave it to Colin, the energy he gave and Colin's life force reacted in a way that made him much stronger and able to handle it better. Also, the Ki from Vegeta mixed with his in a way that permanently altered his own Ki, allowing for things that will be revealed later. Although it probably isn't that hard to guess what those things are, in my opinion. Also, I know Vegeta was kinda out of character, but after witnessing what he had, I figured he might be a little less ridiculously full of himself. One last thing, thanks to Gohanmisticssj for being my first follower. You rock!

Colin: Suck up.

Piss off. You're not real.

Colin: And you're arguing with a fake person.

Go train or something. Anyway, thanks for following me, mate, and thanks to all the people who have just looked at it. For a first fanfic, I feel like 130 views is pretty good. Anyway, I'm done ranting. Next time: Colin tries to find someone to train him. Who will he find? Why yes, it is Roshi. Thanks for reading, see ya next time!


End file.
